1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suture anchors and more particularly to suture anchors and methods of using suture anchors that can attach soft tissue to bone and are also minimally invasive to bone.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
During various surgical procedures, it is often necessary to attach soft tissues, like a ligament or tendon, to bone. Typically the suture is anchored in to the bone using a suture anchor that is drilled or sometimes punched or stapled into the bone. Sutures also can be anchored by placing a suture into a predrilled hole in the bone that is also filled with an adhesive material such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,110.
For patients with compromised bone structure, such as elderly patients, that have ruptured a tendon or ligament, the poor quality of the bone structure due to osteoporosis or osteopenia can limit the effectiveness of prior systems of anchoring sutures to bone. If the suture anchor is subject to being pulled out of the bone before the soft tissue has a chance to fully heal there can be clinical failure of the procedure and the patient must undergo a follow on procedure or suffer with decrease mobility or range of motion. Prior attempts to remedy this issue have focused on using larger diameter anchors to increase the pull out resistance or other methods of fixation such as double row repairs which require additional anchors or massive cuff stitching.